bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
SAKURA MEMORIES
Game Cover.png |kanji = |romaji = |hangul = |translation = |artist = popipa |artist1 = |single = Initial/Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni! (Kirakira Ver.) |release = January 8, 2020 |tracklist = |length = 04:14 |lyricist = Nakamura Kou |composer = Fujima Hitoshi |arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |previous = |next = }} is a song by Poppin'Party. It is the third song for the Kirakira Ver. of their 15th single, Initial/Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni!, which was released on January 8, 2020. It is the gift song for the event A Message for You. It was written by Nakamura Kou, and arranged and composed by Fujima Hitoshi. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 176 BPM}} Videos Single Preview= Audio |Duration = 04:14 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:14 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 01:59 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= • • • • (Gūzen ga) (Sodattara) (toki mo) (sōda) (Hanasaku koro kara) All SAKURA MEMORIES! Tada oikaketa Mugen ni hiraku mabayui mirai THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP! Kiseki wa koko ni [ / ] Kinō yori [ / ] utsukushī All Hana wo sakase yō (Hajimari ga) (Hitsuzen wo) (toki mo) (Sōda) (Hanasaku basho e to) All SAKURA MEMORIES! Kimi no mono da yo Kono shunkan mo kako mo zenbu THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP! Tsunagatteiku [ / ] Nanigenai [ / ] mainichi ga All Takaramono datta (Dokidoki GROWING UP!) (Sekai ni FALL IN LOVE!) All Kotoba de tsutaetai SAKURA MEMORIES! Kono shunkan wo Wakachi au tomo taisetsu ni shite ne THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP! Kiseki wa koko ni [ / ] Kinō yori [ / ] utsukushī All Hana wo sakase yō }} |-| Kanji= SAKURA MEMORIES！ キミのものだよ この瞬間も　過去もぜんぶ みんなに伝えたいこと みんなに伝えたかったこと ひらひら花が舞い散る 心揺れる季節に―― 小さな　偶然が 集まり　育ったら “奇跡”になるんだね 歓びも(悔し泣きも) 過ちも(笑い声も) もらい泣きの(時も) 今も(そうだ) 育っていくんだね (花咲くここから) SAKURA MEMORIES！ ただ追いかけた 無限にひらく　眩まばゆい未来 THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP！ 奇跡はここに 昨日より美しい　花を咲かせよう はじめて見つけた景色 気づいた温かい気持ち 誰かに教えたくなる 心踊る季節に―― 出会った　始まりが 導く　必然を “奇跡”へと変えよう 憧れも(やるせなさも) 戸惑いも(懐かしさも) 嬉し泣きの(時も) 今も(そうだ) 大きく育てよう (花咲く場所へと) SAKURA MEMORIES！ キミのものだよ この瞬間も　過去もぜんぶ THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP！ 繋がっていく 何気ない毎日が　宝物だった (どきどき GROWING UP！) この想いだけは (世界に FALL IN LOVE！) 本当のわたしの コトバで伝えたい SAKURA MEMORIES！ この瞬間を わかち合う友　大切にしてね THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP！ 奇跡はここに 昨日より美しい　花を咲かせよう |-| English= SAKURA MEMORIES, they're yours All of these moments and the past What I want to tell to everyone What I wanted to tell to everyone A flower flutters down in the anthemic season If small (coincidences) Gather (grow up) They can become a miracle Pleasure, weeping through anger, mistakes, laughter, (And the time) crying along, even now (that's it) Keep growing up (from the blooming) SAKURA MEMORIES, I just chased The dazzling future infinitely open THEY ARE STILL GROWING UP! The miracle is here Let's make a blossom bloom even more beautifully than yesterday Shot version TL edited fromhttps://youtu.be/OOR_Mkhpj6o |-| Korean= SAKURA MEMORIES 네 것이야 이 순간도 과거도 전부 모두에게 전하고 싶은 것 모두에게 전하고 싶던 것 팔랑팔랑 꽃이 떨어져 마음을 흔드는 계절에 작은 (우연이) 모여 (자라면) 기적이 되지 기쁨도, 분해서 우는 것도 실수도웃음소리도} 따라 우는 (때도) 지금도 (그래) 자라가는구나 (꽃필 무렵부터) SAKURA MEMORIES 그저 뒤쫓아가던 무한히 열린 눈부신 미래 Say a spring Gloria 기적은 여기에 어제보다 예쁜 꽃을 피우자 Sourcehttps://youtu.be/OOR_Mkhpj6o Trivia *This song's instrumental version is currently used as the title screen theme in the Japanese and Taiwanese servers. References External Links Navigation Category:Event Songs Category:Girls Band Party! Songs